


To Have and To Hold

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the subtleties didn't tip it off: Harry/Merlin established relationship doesn't bar honeypots...which can, at times, make Harry uneasy feeling in the aftereffects (the whole guilt factor thing) but Merlin reassures him he knows it's mission-based only and loves him. ♥ purposefully used wedding vows because these two are totally married.</p></blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

Harry stepped out of the travel tube on shaky legs. He was grateful that Merlin was there to greet him, a mug of steamy tea at the ready. He took it and nodded a silent thanks as Merlin redirected him towards his office.

The screens taking up the entire wall space were blank now, shut off since Merlin received word of Harry’s transit back to Kingsman HQ, but were no less imposing than when they were turned on. Harry winced at the fact that Merlin was privy to missions through those screens, the most recent of which being his very own.

Merlin said nothing, rather he guided Harry past the office to the small private bunker space tucked discretely behind a large double-sided bookcase. It was a long established placement by Merlin after he gained rank as he often tended to have to sleep in the monitoring room after long nights or simply did not want to go home after witnessing the horrors on his screens. He even had a small bedside table with a lamp and the inner side of the bookcase housing a select few novels. This time Harry sat on the edge of the twin bed and sipped at his cup of tea while Merlin disappeared for a moment. 

Another thing that Merlin had was a private closet off to the other side which stowed extra clothing. Thankfully Merlin and Harry were the same height so letting Harry borrow a set of dark grey sweatpants and a t-shirt was no problem. Merlin set them down, neatly folded along with a spare pair of boxers and socks, on the end of the bed so Harry knew to take them with him when he used one of the showers down the hall. The first few hours after a mission such as this always set Harry on edge.

When he tea was gone and he felt a little more human Harry picked up the clothing and shuffled his way to the showers. The hot water helped ease some of his worry while the soaps he scrubbed off some of the lingering feelings of the touches given to him by another man.

Merlin was already dressed in sleepwear matching Harry’s and laying out on his bed, glasses low on his nose while he read a book by the lamp light, when Harry returned.

“Feel better?” Merlin asked, closing the book and sliding it back into its place on the bookshelf nearby.

Harry nodded mutely and climbed into the bed, peeling off his socks at the last moment so they fell to the floor in a pile. Merlin took off his glasses and handed them to Harry who placed it alongside his own on the nightstand before they shuffled together on the bed. They were by no means small men but they made it work with Harry pressing his back against Merlin’s chest. Merlin placed soft kisses against the back of Harry’s neck, his warm breath tickling the still damp curls there. Harry listened to the sound of Merlin’s steady breath, his heart and conscious lightened by the love he felt through Merlin’s embrace, and lolled off into sleep in no time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the subtleties didn't tip it off: Harry/Merlin established relationship doesn't bar honeypots...which can, at times, make Harry uneasy feeling in the aftereffects (the whole guilt factor thing) but Merlin reassures him he knows it's mission-based only and loves him. ♥ purposefully used wedding vows because these two are totally married.


End file.
